Left In Hell
by left4dead321
Summary: Anthony is left to die after getting infected by a zombie now he must fight his way through hell on earth.I rewrote it
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this game or anything its just a story .When special infected talk the survivors won't understand them.

Chapter 1 Betrayed

"But why are you leaving me behind?" "Sorry Private Anthony but you were bitten by a zombie and sooner or later you will turn."The Commander of this unit looked at the depressed face of a doomed private he knows that there's no chance of Private Anthony's survival."I'm sorry kid but you won't live through this." "You don't know that Commander!" "I know that you will turn killing you now will just make it easier!"The Commander points the gun at Private Anthony, aiming right at his own son he dropped his pistol at Anthony's feet."I can't do it I'm sorry but I'll never shoot one of my own men."Anthony was confused why Commander acted like this but was grateful he wasn't dead...yet."Take it your going to need it."Anthony took the pistol off of the dirty ground."Am I going to die Commander?" "I hope I hope you survive and able to forgive me."The chopper took off the road and started to leave attracting unwanted attention from those damn things. How am I going to survive and how am I getting out of this mess."Hey kid there coming get ready!"The Commander yelled from a microphone which got Anthony's attention."Holy shit there's too many. Zombies surrounded Anthony if he wasn't nervous before now he was."Finally fresh meat I haven't smelled prey for a long time!A new noise Anthony never heard before caused him to jump a bit that's when he first saw a zombie with a Hood."What the hell is that" "Food finally!"The Hunter jumped towards the survivor pinning him to the ground."No no this can't end now!" "Finally some food!"Anthony reached for his gun five inches from him even though it was a few seconds the pain started to get to him and the fact that zombies were beating him up alongside the hunter made it worst.I have to get that damn Anthony got the pistol and killed the hunter with two shots and started to kill the last ten zombie bitches."What the hell was that?"Anthony question his chance of survival but continued on to a safe location in this abandoned city.

Somewhere else in the does everyone run from me.A depressed women ask in her head.I'm different then the others I can think for some reason and I'm not hostile ... if no one tries to shine a light in my poor women walked around the abandoned city crying."Where the hell is everybody?"The poor girl started to cry in a very lonely alley way knowing no one will come to her rescue. "Now I''m lost where am I!"The female looked around her nothing but a empty old house that blocks off the only exit for her.


	2. Left behind

I rewrote it.

Chapter 2 Left behind.

"Hey guys doesn't Anthony come home today".A man with orange hair ask his sister and friend."Now that you mention it yeah what gives he should have been here by know!"The black rough looking man answered his best friend."Do you think he's hurt or dead Seth?The young beautiful women ask her older brother."I don't know but he should have come back home by now!" "Well Seth I bet he's dead or pissing himself one of the two!"The rough man answered with a cold voice."Noah he can't be dead he's too young." "Rachel no offence but I think Noah might be right."Rachel started to cry on the couch."Well you two can morn him without a reason or we can see if he's okay'. Noah made Rachel stop crying with his idea."Noah let's see if he made it." Seth grabbed his car keys on the dresser."Noah don't you think Anthony's alive?"The red head ask her boyfriend."Sure baby now no more tears lets find that maniac." Noah answered her even though he wasn't sure.

The three friends drove off toward the army base."Hey guys." "Yes Noah".The two siblings asked at the same time."Don't you guys ever have a bad feeling about this?"Noah asked his best friends."Sorry Noah but no".His girlfriend answered."Noah are you sick."Seth asked with concern."No never mind".There's something wrong here I could feel it or am I just crazy Noah's thoughts occupied him for the entire trip over there,while Seth concentrated on driving Rachel was sound asleep in the back of the car soon they arrived at the base.

"Okay you two don't cry on me now."Noah told Seth and Rachel while entering the base."Excuse me do you have a appointment here?"The patrol guard ask we want to know about a friend he was suppose to come home today."Seth told the guard a bit nervous."Which unit is he in?"The patrol guard asked without warning."Um do you guys know which unit he was in?" "Unit 13 Seth god pay attention."Noah said a little pissed off."Oh unit 13 is to the right of this building."The patrol guard points to a large brick building."Thanks."The group said at the same time.

"Excuse me Commander there's three people who would like to see you." "Send them in Private Jones."The Commander was in no mood for losing his only son to those damn me Sir but do you know the where abouts of Anthony Destine?"Rachel asked in a lovely tone."Can you come back later?"The Commander asked."No just tell us now where the hell Anthony is dammit!" "Noah settle down!"Seth told his friend."Sorry about my boyfriend we just want to know if he's okay." "How do you know Anthony I thought he was a orphan?" "Were like family but he's just a friend that lives with us."Seth told the Commander."Well Anthony is still working sorry I'll tell him you came by." "Thanks Sir tell the kid I said hi."Noah told the Commander. The three left the base and went home."Private Jones prepare a rescue chopper for tomorrow."The Commander ordered."Yes sir."Private Jones replied.


	3. Not all  of them are bad

Chapter 3 Not all of them are bad. Sorry I know the story line probably sucks but I'm new at this.

This is some good shit I got myself. Anthony's thoughts were continuous for hours now he was lost in this great maze of a city.I'm going to die if I don't find a nice and safe place to sleep. Anthony's train of thoughts were stopped instantly when he saw a big red door in between two broken buildings down the dirty ally. Maybe it's my gut but that has to be a safe place!Anthony dashed into the room and closed the door behind him."Wow this place is pretty cool."Anthony was amazed by how the room was clean and organized he manage to find some medicine for his bite mark and some weapons. I'm safe with these bad ass weapons!Anthony left the safe house only to find that the his only path was a dark ally."Well this doesn't look so good."Anthony notice a vending machine he found a bat next to it and smashed it open."Food chocolate sweets finally something edible!"Anthony enjoyed his snacks and he decided to save the rest of sweets for later.

The Witch was standing up again after falling asleep from the loneliness."What was that noise?"The Witch heard Anthony breaking the vending machine and started to walk toward the noise."What the hell not another human I already had to deal with eight now nine dammit!"The witch was a little pissed off but didn't attack this mysterious stranger."Hello hey miss do you know where an evacuation station is I have to leave." "What the hell is this bastard doing oh now he's screwed!"The Witch told off the human."Excuse me can you repeat that I don't understand you?"The witch was getting pissed off and started cursing the human out but to Anthony he only heard growls and hisses."Holy shit that thing isn't human!"Anthony realized his fatal error when the unknown creature to him came running straight towards him."I'll kill you you retarded human."The witch stopped instantly one for remembering how lonely she was and two she smelled the chocolate Anthony had she started to sniff the human expecting him to be like the others but his smell was different."What do you want?"Anthony ask noticing she was looking where he stored his chocolate bars he decided to pull the candy out."Do you want this?"The witch didn't respond she only made a sound that was close to a purr."Okay here take the chocolate." "Wow this human is so kind."Anthony gave the Witch chocolate and she gratefully took it and started to eat the chocolate. Thank god for chocolate. Anthony started to sneak past the witch and walked quietly down the ally.I'm in the clear. Anthony's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream and he nearly pissed himself when the witch pinned him."Oh my god I'm so screwed!"The witch just stared at the human Anthony notice she was just sitting on his waist."Your not going to kill me?" "How can I think of killing him he gave me chocolate?"The witch got up after a bit Anthony got up and started to walk away while the witch followed him."Um may I help you miss?" The witch stared at him giving him a sad look soon she started to cry."Wow hey miss why are you crying?"Anthony ask only having growls and whines as a response.I try to kill him and he gives me witch hugged the human just then Anthony heard a new sound the ground started to tremble and then that's when Anthony saw a big arm zombie, Anthony pushed the sniffling girl off but he only saved her he got charged against the hard wall."Ah shit that hurts!" "What just happen?"The witch was dizzy from being pushed to the ground she notice the charger slamming her new friend into a wall."Your life ends now raw!"The charger spoke with little English but enough to be heard by Anthony."Wow hey buddy you don't have to kill me!"The charger only laughed at the plead."let him go now dammit!"The charger looked at the witch and laughed."What you do shrimp?"The charger mocked the small zombie."That's it put him down or die!"The charger laughed but fell to the floor after a swing of an arm from the witch releasing the injured human."You save me thank you but why?"The witch purred but then hugged him."Okay I have to leave before another one of those things pounds the living hell out of me so see you." The witch started to cry startling Anthony."I might regret this but do you want to come with me?"The witch hugged Anthony accepting his offer they walked down the alley Anthony looking back to see if she was following the witch followed behind him into a room with a big metal door."Were safe for now."The witch looked at him a little confused."Um my name is Anthony." "Ant... Atone...Anti?"The witch struggled with human words she wanted him to understand her since she was with him."That doesn't matter now Kay. The witch felt bad about his response but ignored it. Anthony decided to heal, reload his new shotgun,and to sleep for a bit.

At the base camp."Private Jones is the chopper ready?" "Yes Sir we will be there by tomorrow." I'll be there tomorrow son then we could be a family again.


	4. Chapter 4 Screw you big time

Chapter 4.

"Men are we ready?"The Commander asked all five of his privates. "Yes sir were ready!"All of the privates got into the chopper The Commander hoped his son was still alive in that hell hole."Now where are we flying off today?"The new recruit asked."Were going to sector x New York city that's where we last saw Private Anthony."So we're risking our asses just for one possibly dead private!"The commander looked depressed at the recruiter's remark."Men I have a confession to tell you."All of the privates watched The Commander even the guy flying the helicopter stopped to listen."As hard as this mission is I want you guys to know that private Anthony is my son I left his mom before I went to war but if I knew that she was pregnant I would have never left."Every body in the helicopter was shocked at what The Commander said to them now the whole group understands why The Commander would risk his own ass for one private."Look I'm sorry for what I've said and I hope your son is alive."The helicopter pilot started the helicopter and made his way towards sector x or New York city."Commander why didn't you tell him in the begging?"Private Jones asked his Commanding officer."I didn't want him to know I was the man who left him."The whole group remained quiet for the whole ride over there most thinking about what their Commander just said but the rest just knew that it was going to be a hell of a mission.

Back at the last safe room."Uh my head hurts man that had to be the worst sleep I ever had."Anthony told the witch sleeping or at least trying to sleep on his left leg. Does she know what I'm saying or does she only understand a little? Anthony's thoughts were interrupted by a banging against the door on the other side of the room."Hey excuse me miss zombie can you get up?"Anthony asked the witch she first growled then she got up knowing she lost the argument allowing Anthony to see that zombies were hitting the red door."Of course it's always zombies."Anthony took his new auto shotgun and started to shoot all of the zombies it only took him five minutes to clear the way.I have to learn his language or this whole trip will be a witch watched her new friend reload the shotgun. "Anti...Ant...Atone?" "Huh whats that say that again? "Anti...Ant...Anti?" "Are you saying Anthony?"The witch understands his words and shakes her head in agreement."Anthony!"The witch finally said her first human word the way she wanted to."Good now what about your name?"The witch thought hard about what the first eight humans she saw called her."With...Wit...Witch!"Anthony was amazed how fast she started speaking like a human."Witch...now who would call you that I mean it's a little mean your sweet and you haven't killed me I think whoever came up with that name was just being a total jackass."The witch smiled on the response Anthony gave her."Or..Other...M...mes!"The witch struggled with her first sentence but manage to say it."Oh the type of zombies you mean that's what you are?" The witch shakes her head yes making communicating a little easier."Time...to...g...time...to...go" "Your right lets see if we can find an evacuation sector."Anthony and the witch walked for two hours straight fighting off hordes after the last horde Anthony notice a helicopter heading for a mall."Hey witch I know where to go but we're going to have to run!"The witch just shook her head yes and followed Anthony to the mall there wasn't that much zombies around so it was easy for the two to get to the elevator.

"Okay men are you ready to go to hell and save my son?" "Sir yes sir!"As the helicopter lands on the mall The Commander prepared his privates for the fight of a life time."Witch are you ready to leave?" "Ye...Yes."The two exit the elevator and went through the door that heads up to the roof."Hey thanks for saving our asses I appreciate this?Anthony was surprise to see his old Commander. "Good to see you private Anthony."The witch hides behind Anthony The Commander scared her."Scare...Scary...Anthony...he...scary!" "Don't be afraid I'll protect you." "Come on lets leave that demon Anthony!" "No I'll never leave her Commander!"The roof starts to tremble while Anthony argues with his father unlike last time a big zombie came nearly destroying the helicopter."I'm taking off you all can burn in hell for what I care!"The pilot left Anthony and his father behind."Hey get back here you cowards!"The Commander screamed at the recruit."Witch I want you to hide!" "No.. Antony."The monstrous zombie was about to kill Anthony with his massive fist but his father took the punch sending him into a open pipe by the door."Commander are you alright!" "No but I want to tell you something before I die." "What is it Commander?" "I love you son I wish I never left your mother."The Commander died after finishing his sentence."Dad I love you too and I'm glad you told me."Anthony's tears fell to the rooftop knowing now that he is a true orphan all his thoughts went blank when he heard the giant zombie laughed."You think that was funny well you son of a bitch let me send you to a one way ticket to hell!"Anthony took his shotgun and kept firing at the monster zombie until it was dead."Anthony...is...okay?"The witch ask coming out of her hiding spot."Yeah but let's get into a safe room!" "Okay..Anthony."Anthony and the witch entered a nearby safe room inside the mall."What was that thing witch?" "Tin...Tan...Tank." "Tank well that's a reasonably name" "Luv!" "What the hell is luv?" "Luv...low...Love?" "Oh love so what were you going to bring up with that subject?" "Witch..love...Anthony!" "Um look witch lets get out of zombie city before we get romantic okay."The witch starts to cry."Look I care about you but we should wait when it's safe."The witch blushed at Anthony's remark she pushed him on the ground and used him as a bed trying her best to sleep."Hey wait get...off I have no say in this do I oh well goodnight beautiful!"The witch smiled when Anthony complemented her.

Private Jones and the other privates land in there sector."Why did I leave The Commander?"Private Jones asked himself knowing that he is now the new commander.


	5. Such a sad end

"Look I called you three here to tell you that your friend is probably dead!"Commander Jones told Seth, Noah,and Rachel."What that old geezer told us he would be yelled at Commander Jones."Now settle down buddy they tried there best to save him." "But Seth can't we do anything!"Rachel asked with tears in her eyes."Look you want to do something about it take a few weapons and go to that asshole of a pilot to take you to New York!Commander Jones yelled at the top of his lungs. Hey you son of a bitch you don't have to yell!" "Shut up nigger!" "What did you call me you skinny ass hat!"Noah and Commander Jones yelled at each other for a hour straight."Will you two shut up Anthony out there alone and cold!"Rachel yelled at both of the fighting men and started to cry into her brother's shoulder."Look Noah let's take the offer and save Anthony's ass!" "Fine Seth but if this racist bitch piss me off one more time I'm going to stick a gun up his ass and shoot the living hell out of him."The three took enough guns to fight a army they went towards the hanger to see a battle chopper and it's pilot."Hey buddy can you take us to New York?" "I hope it's not in sector x that's where the last commander died!" "Look you can drop us off and we'll find our friend while you stay in that chopper alright you freaking wimpy son of a bitch!"Noah yelled at the pro pilot."Noah stop yelling at people!Seth told his best friend."You guys looking for a friend?" "Yes we miss him so much. Rachel said hold back her tears."Okay don't cry I'll take you there man I can't stand to see a nice lady cry." The Three entered the chopper heading to the location known as Sector x."I knew we would get ourselves into some deep shit!" "Settle down Noah were doing this for our friend remember?" "Yes Rachel I remember." Noah answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice."We'll be landing in a hour get ready!The pilot told the three friends they listened and prepared themselves.

At the safe room."Anthony...wake..up...now!" "I'm up witch I'm going to reload my gun then I think we should leave." "Anthony." The witch pushed Anthony against the wall and kissed him."Okay you can't wait I get it beautiful but we should leave the city first."The witch started to cry."Don't cry baby I meant when we leave the city then we could do this but if we do this I might die."The Witch stop crying and hugged Anthony."Now let's leave okay beautiful."The witch nodded in agreement.

"Okay hurry up and find your friend I'll wait here."The pilot spoke with anger."Hey thanks for risking your ass for my friend."Seth said revealing his greatest respect for pilots."Well I don't know about you two but I think I know what happened to the old geezer!"Noah pointed towards a dead body."I hope Anthony's alive. Rachel said aloud."Look Sis we have to hurry up or our asses will be left behind!" The three entered the mall."Hey witch watch my back I need to heal" "O..Kay..Anthony."As Anthony heals himself Noah saw the witch he took his auto shotgun and shoot her in the head killing her slowly. "Witch no!"Anthony yelled in misery for his fallen love."Anthony... I ..Luv...Love..Yul ...you!"The witch died Anthony started to cry."I love you to I wanted to say that ever since you pinned me."Anthony are you okay?"Seth asked his sad friend."No I loved her I never showed it but I truly did love her." "Look Kid I'm sorry I killed your girl but I thought she was going to kill you."Noah lied about the last statement."Look sweetie it's time to leave we can't stay here forever."Rachel told Anthony in a sweet voice."Alright there's nothing I can do for her any four friends went to the rooftop."Come on into the chopper!"The pilot yelled."Wait guys tell him to wait for a ran towards a dead body."Hey pal wait a bit Anthony is doing said hoping the pilot would listen."I'll give him ten minutes!"The pilot agreed in to the suggestion."Come on dad I won't let you die in a hell hole!"Anthony took his dead dad onto the chopper."We ready let's go!"The pilot took off and head towards the base.A few hours later they landed at the base Anthony went to his dad's office for a favor.

"Private Anthony why are you carrying your dead dad?"Look if you could dig him a proper grave for me that would be so kind." "Sure thing Private." "I'm not a private anymore Commander I'm resigning now."Anthony left with his friends back to his nice warm home weeks later his father was buried Anthony visit only to put a gun by his gravestone."Dad I love you even if you did leave my mother you came back for me in the end."Anthony left the graveyard he started to go back to school again.


End file.
